Ninja Time!
by thelivingtunic
Summary: A Naruto submission story! See inside for details! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

**Ok, so I recently came up with an idea for a Naruto submission story.  
More or less, I just wanted to do one and see where it goes... Hopefully it'll turn out successful, which is not something I can say about all my stories.. sniff, sniff.. ANYWAY! **

**Just fill out the form below, and send in your OC -if you want to-! I will always be accepting OC's unless I say otherwise -when it gets chaotic- or when I decide there are enough characters -for the moment-. You could even write parts and send them in to me, would probably help me get chapters up quicker. But you don't have to if you don't want to. But, there is really just one rule: This is my story. If you send in your OC, I have permission to do whatever with them. Well, to a certain extent. But I would like to avoid having someone say: "make my OC evil" then a few chapters later have them say: "Well now they can go good again, so make them good again". Not all parts will be accepted, most will if you send any in, but if I have an idea set for a chapter, then I will either not have them in there at all, or I will put it in a later chapter. Sorry, but it would possibly ruin it to have something in after a certain event happens, say: Neji gets injured, and someone puts a part with him talking to someone else around the same time. I would put down my AUTHORity, bad pun, there. Also, I would appreciate not getting nagged about OC's killing a certain character. Nagging bugs me, a lot, and if you nag I'll probably make it some other character to kill the character you don't like. Or that character would stay alive. Sorry, but that's my rule-s-. **

**But, I hope you enjoy this, because I think I'm being fair and not laying down too many restrictions.**

**Character form:**

**First Name-**

**Surname-**

**Age-**

**Height/Weight-**

**Abilities-**

**Appearance-**

**Other-**

**Here's mine to help:**

**first Name- Kikyo**

**Surname- Itou**

**Age- 15/18 post timeskip -post timeskip isn't needed-**

**Height/Weight- 5'6"/134 lbs**

**Abilities- Her specialty is earth style ninjutsu. She's strong with taijutsu, but she has very weak Genjutsu skills. She can use water style ninjutsu as well, but she's most comfortable with earth style. She's very quick and strong, but slightly headstrong, not always thinking things out. Also, she is Chunin rank -Jounin post timeskip-. **

**Appearance- She has long, dark green hair, down to her knees. She keeps it braided. Her forehead protector is worn on her forehead. She wears a white kimono all the time, but its only tied with a simple piece of rope. Its open so far she wears bandages around her chest. She has the bottom ripped, so it only goes to her knees. She also has the sides ripped from knee to waist, and she wears bandages around her waist and upper thighs. She keeps a sickle on a chain at her waist all the time, since its her typical weapon. She usually doesn't wear the Chunin vest, but she does on special occasions.**

Other- She's sarcastic, can be nice when she wants to be, doesn't like preppy or stupid people. She doesn't "believe" in Love either.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story except my own OC.

* * *

**To start things off, I would like to send out a big Thank You to Sonicwind123, Deidari, TdiBridgette, and TheLastKorosu, for sending in your OC's. Their all great, I will use all of them! Thanks again for sending your OC's in. **

**OK, so here is Sonicwind123's OC's:**

First Name- Hattori

Surname- Hanzo

Age- 16

Height/Weight- 5'9-155

Abilities- swordsmen and fire jutsu high level, his fire elemental skill  
supports his swordsmanship, and his taijutsu skills which are good as well. He  
has minor genjutsu skills. He is generally a supremely dangerous foe if he is  
your enemy

Appearance- He stands at a decent height, with tall spiky hair, and dark  
black eyes. Hattori looks every bit the warrior that he could possible look,  
even with a scar across his right eye which traveled in a diagonal fashion  
from left to right. Hattori wears long red pants and a red shirt with a red  
and blue vest.

Other- Hattori is the grandson of one of the sevenswords, men and grew up in  
the land of valleys, and is a exile in Konoha. If you want to know him,just  
read chapter 27,28 and 42 of Naruto Variation.

And:

First Name- Amon

Surname- Senju

Age- 19

Height/Weight- 6,1 185

Abilities- A supreme swordsmen, he knows water, wind and lightning elements,  
good at all. He is a weak hand to hand taijutsu fighter, his genjutsu skills  
are average, and his sealing/summoning skills are laughable.

Appearance- He is a bit tall and pretty strong build as well. he has short  
dark hair and dark wears long brown pants with a gray slash and a  
green shirt. his leaf/waterfall plate is on the handle of his sword, on the  
base of the sword is the senju symbol.

**Here's Deidari's OC:**

First Name- Misaki

Surname- Kana Ai Misaki

Age- 15

Height/Weight- 5'5/125pounds

Abilities- Kekki Genkai of clan the Kurochisoku (Kuro-Black, Chisoku-Speed)  
It is when the person with it can run at really high speeds and if anyone gets  
to close, black flames will arise, burning the person and black mist surrounds  
the area)

Appearance- Long, chocolate, curly hair, withone side over the left side of  
the face. She is very pale, even though she's outside a lot. She usually wears  
her thin grey sweater with dark red vest, but when she feels for a change she  
will wear stuff like belly shirts and short shorts with leggings.

Other- She can ** off when she wants to, she likes those who don't show off  
and is into the mysterious, dark type, because she thinks of them as a  
challenge. When put to a challenge, she steps up to it gladly and fights till  
the bitter end.

**Now of TdiBridgette's: **

first name:Zephyr  
surname:warren  
age:17  
height:5'1  
weight:121 pounds  
abilities: very good with water style ninjitsu./ Also very good with air  
style ninjitsu.  
appearance:Dirty blond hair put down,down to the bottom of her back,one of  
her eyes are blue,and one of her eyes are somewhat gray. Her skin is  
protector is worn on her forehead. Dark blue jeans,midnight blue hoodie.  
other:she is very shy. (so she likes to have her hood up) But she can get  
along with people very well,but does not plan to get paired up with anyone.  
(so don't pair her up,or DJ's bunny will get you.)She is very nice. She has no  
piercings anywhere not even on her ears. She has no jewlery.

**Now, Last but certainly not least, TheLastKorosu:**

First name: Ryuzaki

Surname: Korosu

Age: roughly 30

Height/weight: 6'4"/ 95 kg

Abilites: Speciality is Fire style Ninjustu, but he's not bad with earth  
either. great at hand to hand combat, equally good with weapons. no talent  
whatsoever with genjutsu, but is capable of dispelling it. physically very  
strong, but main strength is speed. very analytical thinker. main weapons are  
a bo staff, and a zanbato called 'Nightshade'. he also has an insanely fast  
reaction time to complement his speed.

Appearance: black hair tied in a rough ponytail that ends at the base of his  
neck, and black eyes. also, he only has nine fingers, with the ring finger on  
his right hand missing. wears a long black cloak, much like Akatsuki's, but  
without the red clouds. large holster for Nightshade and the staff on his  
back, though he tends to use the staff as a walking stick. has a scar on his  
face that runs from right to left, going in between his eyes.

Other: a mercenary, doesn't believe in good and evil, he will serve the side  
that pays him the most. likes Dango, fighting and plishing his swords. also  
has a rather morbid sense of humour. also, doesn't really belong to any  
village, but at one point or another, has worked for all of them.

**Like I said, they are all great! They are all going to be used, as I have said earlier. Yay! Thanks again.**

**Good day, and Goom-bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story but my own OC.

* * *

** I thank several more people for their OC's, and I guess the story will start sometime soon. **

**From Tears of a thousand pains:**

Name: Mika-Zuki Misawaki  
Age: 16 (post time skip)  
Height: 5'7  
Weight: 125  
Ablities: Fire style ninjutsu is her best type of attacks plus swordsplay.  
She suks at taijutsu and is pretty weak in genjutsu but she wants 2 learn.  
Appearance: Long black hair and purple highlights. She has gold eyes and is  
always wearing purple and black, sometimes bright blue. She also has black cat  
ears from a prank jutsu gone wrong and has yet to find a cure  
Other: She loves animals, but hates alot of people and pulls alot of pranks.  
Dont get her mad, she WILL rip u to shreds. If u do end up getting close to  
her u get 2 see a funny, sweet, enerjetic girl who loves nature and is a  
pyromatic. She has a pet black cat named Midnight.

**Awesome! Here from Nevany:**

First Name- Hotaru

Surname- Kumori

Age- 18

Height/Weight- 5" 52'/141lbs

Abilities- She's quite adept at mist genjutsu. Her hand-to-hand combat skills  
aren't that great so she tends to use small projectile weapons or her justu.  
Seishou Joukei, This is basically the ability to see chakra, whether it be  
the chakra within people or the chakra they mold. So chakra stings, creatures  
and beings created by chakra, oritems embedded with chakra are all visible.  
The users eyes turn bright purple when using this. It's considered a minor  
form of the Byakugan, seeing less and costing more energy.

Appearance- Her dark brown hair is usually loose, a parting down the right  
side, with her bangs just above her left eye. This shows a faint scar going  
across her right eye. Her attire consists of baggy black shorts that reach  
just below her knees, a bandage wrapped around her left leg and a small pouch  
strapped to her right, both for holding weapons. She wears a dark purple tank  
top underneath a black jacket, usually with the sleeves rolled up. She wears a  
black armguard on her left arm.

Other- She dislikes small children, has a slight obsession for grapes and  
tends to crush on older men. However, seeing as it's never really anything  
serious, she tends to go from one crush to another.

**Yay!! From Sco23:**

Daisuke Yagani

male

age 15

Personality: He is cunning, clever, and stealthy. A prankster that rivals  
Naruto. Sweet and nice guy, shows unorthodox intelligence only in battle, very  
fierce when it comes to fighting. A little goofy and childish but with more  
common sense than Naruto.

Ability: He dislikes hitting girls, to make up for it, he created a technique  
when his eyes glow pink he has the ability to mentally tickle a girl by  
focusing chakra in his eyes and imagine any part of the girls body he wants to  
tickle, also he develop a tickle fetish for females from using it too much, a  
lot of girls have been his victim.

Hobbies: He likes pulling pranks, making jokes and loves to tickle torture  
girls to interrogate them, to calm them down when they get mad at him and try  
to hit him, just hearing them laugh, or getting him to do what he wants. He  
also have the ability to sense a weakness in his opponents.

Clothing and Appearance: Maroon pants and gold shirt, baby blue shoes, short  
black hair,

Bloodline: He has the ability to shape shift to anyone he sees, Once in his  
disguise form he can use the powers and abilities of anyone he turns into  
equaling that person in strength, stamina, intelligence, speed, and power, but  
only when he's in that form (he can't copy bloodlines for example if he turns  
into Hinata he can use all her attacks but cannot use the byakugan). When he  
fight's an opponent he turns into the person that opponent knows or is close  
to and use their attacks against them and fights like them. He temporarily  
retains the memories of anyone he turns into. He also carries a sword with a  
seven tailed badger symbol on the side, but rarely ever uses it except against  
another swordsman. He's an interrogator with his tickling, infiltrator with  
his shapeshifting, and frontline fighter with his sword and hand to hand.

Weakness: Ironically he can't hold a disquise shape when he's being tickled  
himself, or when he's knocked out or when he's hit too hard.

**I thank everyone!! The story probably will start soon!**

**Good day, and Goom-bye.**


	4. Opening Chapter

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my own OC.

This is just an opening chapter. If any of you feel like writing a up a part for this, go ahead, I'll more than likely post it!!

* * *

Two and a half years ago, Uzumaki Naruto left the leaf village to become a stronger ninja. Today, he was coming back. Everyone looked forward to seeing him again after his long absence. A green haired jounin in a white kimono walked down one street, a knapsack slung casually over one shoulder. At 18, Itou Kikyo was a determined kunoichi. She was also a Jounin. Incidentally, she was heading out on a mission that day, accompanied by two chunin in case of trouble. She had to deliver something or other to the Sand Village. Kikyo sighed. She didn't know Naruto very well, but like everyone else, she had wanted to see him, if only to see how much different he was since he had left. She was waiting for the two chunin who would be accompanying her at the guard house, and struck up a conversation with Izumo and Kotetsu. Shortly, there was a shout. The three turned to look, and grins broke out on their faces. Naruto ran in through the gate, with Jiraiya following, walking. Naruto shouted out a hey to the three of them, and went tearing off down the street. Izumo, Kotetsu, and Kikyo all laughed, Naruto was always in a rush. Jiraiya followed Naruto, to make sure he didn't get into too much trouble on his first day back.

Kikyo continued to wait by the guard house for the two chunin. " WHERE ARE THEY?!" She shrieked, scaring off some birds perched on top of the guard house. Just then, two rather nerdy looking chunin came running down the street, with knapsacks. One fell, the other tripped over the first one. Kikyo looked mad. How dare they stick her with a couple of nitwits? The two jumped back up, and continued until they stopped right in front of Kikyo. The first one had neat, black hair, and glasses. The second had a messy slop of blonde hair covering one of his green eyes. Kikyo sighed, and without a word turned and marched out of the village.

" Ok, well, because you two were so late, we have to make up a lot of time" Kikyo said to the two chuunin. They left after that.

* * *

I am SO SORRY this is so short for an opening chapter -sob-. But I realized I have no idea what villages, or what ninja ranks your OCs are. How stupid of me. Anywho, if you could just send me that info, I will write your OCs in in the next chapter. So... yeah. But anyway, this is shipuuden, obviously. If your OC info can be used for shipuuden, or needs minor changes, please let me know!! -sob- I'm an idiot!!


	5. First Fight

I don't own anything but my own OC.

* * *

Almost as soon as they left, Kikyo began to hear the faintest sound of a ninja following. She let on she didn't hear it, until she disappeared, causing the two chuunin to stop, and the ninja in pursuit as well. She re-appeared behind the ninja, and saw that...

It was Mika-Zuki, a Konoha genin. Kikyo blinked a few times.

"Drat, now I'm going to be sent back... Look, I was on my way to Suna to visit my grandparents, so..." Mika trailed off.

"Well, you can come with us. We're going there as well, I have something to deliver to the Kazekage," Kikyo said, smiling. Mika grinned. The group, now including Mika, set off again.

Some time later, the group was taking a small rest. The two chuunin were talking at each other, Mika was sitting by herself, and Kikyo was looking around like there would be some sort of attack. A kunai suddenly flew out from a tree and landed at her feet. The others jumped up as Kikyo flung two kunai either side of where the first was thrown from, and two sound nin jumped down, and two more came forward from the bushes. The four sound nin attacked, making the two chuunin and Mika their targets, as a certain silver haired shinobi stopped Kikyo from getting involved. The two blocked each other's every attack, as if they were in some sort of rhythm with each other. Every kick was dodged, every punch stopped, and neither could land a hit.

"You always have to get in my way for everything, don't you, Kabuto?" Kikyo growled. Kabuto smirked, and finally landed the first hit, a backhand across Kikyo's face, knocking her down and away from him. She jumped up, and they launched back into their odd pattern of dodging, blocking and attacking.

"Of course I do," Kabuto said, not making a mistake. Kikyo scowled. "Oh, don't be like that. Haven't I told you lots that your cute when your angry, but not when you scowl?" Kabuto asked. Kikyo spun around and kicked Kabuto hard in the chest, sending him sprawling backwards into a tree. Both flew back into their pattern, neither wanting to tire out before the other.

"Shut up! I'll kill you!" Kikyo shouted, trying even harder to land another hit on Kabuto, who just blocked or dodged and smirked.

"If you wanted to, you could use something other than Taijutsu to fight me. Yet, you never do. None of your earth style jutsus, and I've never seen your special one yet. You promised me I could see it," Kabuto said. Neither of them saw the chuunins' and Mika's reactions to what they were saying. The other sound nin were gone, and now they were just watching Kikyo's fight with Kabuto. Kikyo jumped back, and took her sickle and chain from the rope around her waist. She let the sickle drop, holding the chain, and began to spin it. When it was moving so fast it was a blur, she threw at Kabuto, it moving like a buzzsaw. Kabuto jumped to the side quickly, and the sickle hacked into a tree, splinters of wood flying everywhere. With a pull, the sickle came flying back to Kikyo's hand, and she caught it. Spinning it again, she threw it once more at Kabuto, and this time the blade stuck into his left shoulder. With a tug, Kikyo pulled Kabuto through the air, towards her, then when he was close enough, she jumped, spun and kicked him in the face, knocking him off her sickle and far away. He smirked at her, then disappeared.

Wiping off her scythe, and putting it back at her waist, Kikyo stretched. Then she turned, grinning, to the others.

"Well, let's get on to Suna. That cost us enough time," Kikyo said, and the group started on their mission again.

* * *

Meanwhile, a man wearing a black cloak was wandering. He had heard the sounds of a fight, and so he had gone the other way. While a good fight was interesting now and then, he felt like avoiding this one. He kept wandering, not really sure of where he was going to go.

* * *

Well, there's the second chapter. Good? Bad? What kind of relationship does Kikyo have with Kabuto? Who's the guy in the black cloak? ...I myself can only really answer the first question, but it'll all become clear later -hopefully-.


End file.
